What if Voldermort won
by peverellbrothers
Summary: AU What if Neville Longbottom never managed to kill Nagini so Voldermort had killed Harry Potter and therefore won the Battle of Hogwarts.? How would Harry's friends and professors react?Would they manage to destroy the dark Lord once and for all? And will they believe that Snape was in the side of the light?


"Harry Potter is dead"

The words echoed menacingly around Snape's head. He was dead. The boy-who-lived was dead and so was any hope of Voldermort 's defeat. Harry was laying so still in Hagrid's arms and Severus had known then that something had gone wrong. One horcrux still remained. Nagini was still alive and well.

And now Snape knew he had to do something, make them believe he doesnt support Him. That snake like man who had killed Lily's son. He didn't know how long he had stood there gazing into space,trying to control his emotions and stop the tears that threatened to spill out of his cold black eyes.

HPHPHPHP

He glanced at the murderer and took a deep breath and tried to keep his emotions a bay "My Lord,I should go back to the school."

The dark Lord nodded and hissed "Thank you Severus your information has been invaluable. Go."

Snape turned to go and muttered his thanks and headed back to Hogwarts. He grabbed the door handle and headed in, the wards were all broken now,nothing could protect his students anymore. He walked past the great hall and hesitated glancing at all the dead bodies with students and teachers alike sobbing. Severus' eyes searched for Harry and his eyes fell at the sight of Harry laying on the stone floor with his friends gathered around with tears falling shamelessly from their faces.

He turned and left to go to his office wanting to talk to the only person who ever fully trusted him but he was dead and so his portrait would have to suffice.

When Severus finally reached the gargole he quickly breathed the password ,pulled the door open and stumbled up the stairs.

HPHPHPHP

Gasping as he struggled for air,he allowed his emotions to reach the surface and let the tears flow. When he finally got a grip on himself he accio'd a calming draught and sat down at his desk. He looked up for the first time since he had entered his office and stared at Albus Dumbledore's portrait and their eyes met. Albus' eyes showed no twinkle he looked old and weak when he whispered "Severus."

Severus cast a few non verbal warning spells-to tell him if the carrows were coming-and a silencing spell on the door. Then he whispered, in a similar tone to Albus' , "It has all gone wrong." Unable to stop himself Severus hastily explained how one horcrux still remains and how Harry Potter was dead. Dumbledore stayed quiet the whole time and listened his eyes wide and his face looking pale. Then after Severus had said "I don't know what to do," Albus titled his head and said "You need to come up with a plan but don't do it alone. Let the other teachers help and maybe miss Granger and mister Weasley as well."

Any other day Severus would have laughed letting those to help really,but now he merely nodded and began to construct a plan.

The warning activated and he grabbed a few firewhiskeys and waited for the door to open. As the carrows walked in laughing he forced a smile on his face before offering them an extra alcholic fire-whiskey. He signaled up the stairs into his quaters before sitting and watching them recite Voldermort's voice "Harry Potter is dead" they laughed and Severus tried to do the same. A few more minutes passed and then,just as he expected they passed out on his sofa. And he slipped out into the corridors.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Minerva Mcgonagall's eyes were laced with tears as she dragged the last few

Gryffindors back to their dormitory, she paused as she approached Hermione and Ron leaning over Harry clutching each other and crying profusely. She shut her eyes for a moment then coughed, they looked up and then hastily got off the floor wiping away their tears. Her voice cracked as she asked them to make their way to their dormitories but they did not protest. They glance once more at Harry on the floor and then walked away.

She waited until they were gone before she crouched down in the empty and silent great hall. She fought back tears as she traced her finger on the lightning shape scar on Harry's forehead She would never forget how devasted she was when she heard Voldermorts voice announcing he was dead.


End file.
